


Home Sweet Home

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post canon. Winry sends for Ed after learning Granny is very ill. Ed leaves his work in the West and comes straight home...  Waffy-smut, EdWin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

_Dear Ed,_

_I know you must be very busy with your research in the Western Lands, but I was wondering if maybe you could find time to come home for a little bit. Granny has gotten sick and the doctor doesn't think she's going to get much better, even with the expensive medicine he left for her… Ed, I'm scared. I'm scared she's going to die. I mean, I knew she would one day, it's just… If she goes then it will be just me and Den, and he's getting up there in years too. I guess it sounds like I'm whining, huh? In any case, I think it would be best for you to come see her before she gets too much worse, say goodbye and let her see you once more before she passes on. I would appreciate it if you came as soon as you could. She really isn't doing very well and I think seeing you would cheer her up. I'm sending a letter to Al too, it would be nice if you both could spend a few days home. Sorry I couldn't send better news. Miss you._

_Winry_

* * *

Ed fisted the letter into his pocket and immediately began packing. Research notes, books, letters from Winry, Al, and others all went flying unceremoniously into his suitcase, along with what little else he had with him. He scribbled a quick message to the man he'd been staying with, explaining he had an emergency back in Resembool and that he had to leave immediately. After checking to be sure he had everything, he left his host's dusty little house and in less than an hour he was riding a horse along with some others to the nearest train station.

* * *

"Well, I think that's all I can do tonight, Den…" she said to the dog with the graying muzzle at her feet. Winry sat back in the chair and stretched. Pops and cracks emitted from her back as she yawned. Jerking the rag off her head she looked back down at the letter on her work table. It was from Al, and it said that he had a few more days worth of meetings to get through before he and Mei could make their way back to Resembool. She sighed, wondering why Ed hadn't written her back, then figured his letter must be just a day or two behind Al's. Being finished for the night, she thought she might take a nice hot bath, then check on Granny one more time before going to bed. Just as she reached the bathroom and was just getting ready to turn the water on, she heard the door downstairs creak open, and the tell-tale 'thud' of Den's prosthetic leg walking across the floor to greet whoever it was. "Who in the world would be coming in here at this time of the night?" Winry was about to run downstairs, but then thought maybe she better go a little more cautiously. After all, once upon a time there was a humonculus that could shape-shift into anyone he wanted… She grabbed her biggest wrench off the table and crept down the steps.

Ed sat his suitcase down by the front door and then knelt down to affectionately rub and pat Den's head. He took in the scents: food that had been made earlier that evening, the smell of an old resident dog, the scent of soft furniture and hard wood, the light, sweet smell of machinery oil… For the first time in a long time, Ed felt like he'd really come home, and he felt the stress of the last few months slip away like smoke on the breeze. His head snapped to the left when he heard Winry coming down, and he stood up as she came into view. Damn… even in what little light there was, he could make out her face and her body and he and thought she'd grown impossibly more beautiful than the last time he'd seen her. He saw the huge wrench glinting in the light, and he laughed low so as not to wake up Granny, who he was sure was already asleep.

"Guess that's how you welcome everyone, huh?" His eyes were smiling and he wore a smirk on his lips.

Winry couldn't believe Ed was actually standing there, but she knew it was him from the way he stood, his weight almost imperceptibly resting more on the automail leg than the other. She stumbled a few steps closer, ocean blue depths brimming with tears as she dropped the wrench with a deafening _clang_! "Ed?" she breathed. "Is that really you?" In the back of her mind it clicked now as to why she hadn't heard from him, but that didn't matter now… He was here, and she wasn't alone anymore. At least for a little while, until he decided to leave again anyway…

"Of course it's me!" he said as he hiked his pants leg up to reveal the leg she'd made for him herself. "This is your handiwork, come see for yourse-"

Winry practically leapt the last three or four steps to him, threw her arms around his neck and cut him off with a kiss. Ed was stunned and didn't know what to do; well, his _brain_ didn't know what to do. The physiological responses coursing through his body knew _exactly_ what to do, but his brain kept getting in the way. He worried that if he returned this kiss that she might think he took advantage of her and pick up that wrench and beat him to death, but then he felt her gently licking at his lips, trying to open him up… and somewhere between the scent of her hair and the feel of her breasts mashed against his chest, his resolve crumbled.

His arms wrapped around her back and he tilted his head, and in one motion they allowed their mouths to open for one another, and years of pent up sexual tension and innuendos came flooding out as their tongues met and tasted each other for the first time… Den sat down and watched the two of them, listened to the heated gasps and watched Ed's hands slide over Winry's back and bottom. When they finally broke for air, the dog's tail wagged gently and he gave a quiet woof of approval.

Ed and Winry looked down at Den and they both grinned, the flush in both their faces prominent in the dimness of the foyer. Winry tried to step back from Ed, flustered and suddenly feeling a little awkward at her very forward show of emotion, but Ed's arms tightened around her. "Don't go…"

The red in her face seemed to deepen, and she barely whispered, "I… I'm sorry about that." Her face turned towards the floor in embarrassment.

Ed's hand came up and cupped her cheek, then raised her head to face him. "No. I don't accept that apology Winry. There's absolutely nothing to be sorry for." His eyes darkened as he leaned in for a second time. "Of all the things you've done for me over the years, that was definitely one of the best."

Before his lips could touch hers, Winry pulled away a little and whispered, "Ed… I-I love you."

He laughed low once more, then placed his forehead against hers. "I wouldn't have offered half my life to you if I didn't know that already…" He felt her trembling in his arms, and he thought she might be crying. "What's wrong?"

Sure enough Winry's hand came to her face and she wiped away the tears that had brimmed up. "Y-y-you promised me… A long time ago, you promised me…" she sniffled.

"Promised what, Winry?" he asked as his plain right hand drifted through her hair.

She giggled through her tears, "You promised you would only make me cry happy tears after… After that incident with Scar and the gun and all…" She laid her head on Ed's chest. "And call me a cynic, but I didn't think you'd follow through on it." Ed's lips brushed against her sweaty forehead and left a tender kiss near her left eyebrow. She raised her head, "Did you… I mean… are _we_ … Ed, you _did_ ask me to marry you… Didn't you? Because there wasn't really time for me to ask what you meant and-"

Ed's mouth came down hard on hers, his hand cupped her soft cheek as he kissed her deeply while he intoned a _"Mmmhmm"._ He suddenly pulled back and breathed, "You said yes right?"

Winry jumped up into his arms, wrapped her arms and legs around him and then it was she who was offering her own groan of approval. Ed relished the feeling of her weight and her body heat against him, and he backed into the nearest wall so he wouldn't have to worry about losing his balance and falling down. After several moments of this passionate embrace, Winry released her hold on him. "Ed, Granny sleeps like a rock… We could go upstairs… to my room…"

" _Our_ room." he said as he panted in her arms. "I'm not going back out again. I'm gonna stay here and help you with Granny and finish my research here. I can't start a family if I'm out on the road, can I?" He saw her blue eyes go wide. With a grin, he murmured, "When Al gets here, we'll get married, alright?"

Winry whispered her agreement, then said, "Um, we're still going upstairs though right?"

Ed squeezed her rump hard, the lust in his voice evident as he growled, "Fuck yeah…"

Winry unwrapped herself from her would-be husband and grabbed the wrench off the floor as Ed bent and retrieved his suitcase. She grabbed his hand, not missing the bulge in his pants as she half dragged him up the steps to the room he knew so well. Winry handed him the wrench and motioned for him to go on in while she walked the last few steps to Granny's door, to give her a final look before… before she lost her virginity to Ed…

Pinako, though she was very sick, looked to be peacefully sleeping. Winry pulled the covers up, tucked her in, and gave her wrinkled forehead a kiss as she removed her grandmother's glasses. She shuffled Granny's supper dishes to the small table just outside the door and shut it tight behind her, then noticed Ed standing in her doorway, watching her with sympathetic eyes.

"How's she doing?" he asked as she walked closer to him. He snaked his arm around her waist and hugged her close.

"She's been better, that's for sure," Winry said. "But today was a good day for her. She was able to get out of bed for a little bit." Her face was solemn and she looked at her feet as she spoke.

"Winry… If you wanna wait until after we're married, it's okay."

Wiping a stray tear from her eye, she straightened her back and said sternly, "No, I've waited long enough for this day to come. I don't want to wait for this… not one more minute…" She continued to stand before him, fists clenched determinedly at her sides and her jaw set in a defiant scowl.

Ed blinked, then took a step closer, "Then we gotta move out of the doorway, sweetheart." She looked up at him, stunned at the endearment he'd called her, let him claim her mouth for his own, and let him guide her gently out of the way so he could shut and lock the door behind them. Ed picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed, where he laid her down and then sprawled out beside her.

After a long while of just looking at each other expectantly in the moonlight that filtered through the window, Ed broke their awkward silence. "I uh… I've never done this before…"

"Yeah," Winry agreed. "I never have either." Her hand rested on his cheek. "I know we're both entirely overdressed, but that's about it." She reached down and tugged playfully at the buttons on his coat.

Ed grinned and said, "Then I guess we'd better start getting out of these clothes…" He got out of the bed, took off his coat and flung it somewhere, took off his boots and waited while she took off her own. They seemed to hold their breath for a moment, not sure who was supposed to take the next step…

Winry slowly got to her feet, tugged Ed's shirt out of his pants and pulled it over his head, revealing the skin of his chest. She flung the piece of clothing somewhere near his coat and let her fingertips trail between his pectorals and down his abdominals… found and traced the line of golden hair from his navel to the top of his pants and went further to tease the organ that lay straining under more layers of cloth. Ed's breath hitched at the sensation of her touching him where he'd only dreamed of her touching him… _I can't believe this is really happening…_ he thought. He closed his eyes when he felt her undoing his fly and trying to shrug the pants off his hips. Suddenly she giggled. "W-what's so funny?" he asked.

"I've seen you in your boxers before silly! I dunno why you're so worked up…" She put her hand over his maleness and tried to push it back down, much to Ed's surprise. Then she giggled again upon releasing it as she watched it spring up higher than before.

"Hmm," he smirked, "Maybe I should I show you how it feels to be undressed!" He pulled her close and tugged at the waist of her cargo pants. She watched him with an expression of awe as he untied the sash that held them on her hips, and she almost forgot to breathe when she felt them fall to the floor. He knelt and helped her step out of them, allowing his hands to ghost down her legs and bring her to goose bumps. Ed tossed the dirty khakis to some other corner of the room as he admired the blush coming up in her cheeks and spreading across her shoulders.

With a wicked grin, Ed looked up at his longtime friend and soon-to-be wife and lover. Winry was shaking, no doubt _very_ aware that his face was only inches away from her most guarded place on her body. He leaned forward, Winry looked away from him blushing furiously, looking instead at their shadows, long and tall on the floorboards. She watched him come closer to her silhouette until she felt his lips plant a wet kiss on her quivering thigh.

Ed closed his eyes… He tasted the salt of Winry's skin, and then he caught that first whiff of a scent he couldn't mistake for anything other than her heated arousal. A quick glance from his vantage point told him he was doing this right: she carried a dark, wet spot on the printed cotton panties she wore. _"Well Havoc, I guess I need to thank you after this is over…"_ he thought to himself, now thankful for that single embarrassing drunken conversation the two of them had when he was on a quick trip back to Central.

Winry was hyperaware of everything the second he knelt down before her. She could swear she could feel the ridges of his fingerprints as his hands coasted from her mid thighs to her hips, then around to squeeze her bottom and then back to her waist. She was panting and shaking nervously, knowing what he meant to pull away from her body next.

Feeling more confident, he kissed her other thigh while his hands came up the sides of her long, pretty legs, and then he slid his fingers under the thin waistband of her panties and began to gently pull them down… "Like spun gold…" he breathed as her womanhood came into view. Winry made some kind of whimper as he exposed her. His heart was hammering in his chest, and his own sex was aching and throbbing… Ed removed her underwear and tossed it blindly, then he locked eyes with her. "I love you, Winry…" Drowning in her blue depths, his lips came down at the top of her split, and he wasted no time in running his tongue out and tasting her slick seam…

"Ed!" Winry gasped, rocking back on her feet and swaying under his hungry mouth. Ed ignored her, opting instead to keep licking her soft pink folds until he found that hard little pebble Havoc mentioned. He sucked hard while flicking his tongue over it, and Winry's legs threatened to buckle. "Ahh! ED! I can't… can't keep st-st-standing!" she managed to squeak out.

In a flash, Ed had moved from his knees to picking her up and laying her in the bed, where he roughly yanked her black tube top down, letting her breasts free in the moonlit dark of the room. He removed his shorts, now as bare as she, and quickly clambered back into the bed. "Dammit, Winry…" he growled as he hovered over her, "You're so fuckin' beautiful." He lowered his head and captured her lips as his hand caressed the firm flesh of her breast. Despite his efforts to remain focused (as Havoc told him he would have to be in order to not come too early) he was nearly derailed at the feel of the perfect, soft skin of her tit filling his palm. Her nipple tightened almost instantly, and Ed pulled away from her mouth to plant a kiss at that rosy peak.

Winry could barely breathe. The boy she'd watched grown into a man, _her man_ , had her writhing beneath him. While she knew this that they were doing now was _not_ the act that would give her the children to complete the family Ed said he wanted with her, she was more than satisfied with what he was doing to her. In fact, if they didn't progress any further than what they were already doing, she would be happy. Lucky for her, Ed had no intention of leaving them both hanging on the precipice…

Ed knew Winry knew next to nothing about physical love, always too busy with her precious automail to give a damn, and the few times it had been brought up when they were still curious kids, she was too embarrassed to even listen to the Elric brothers think out loud about such things. And so when he had decided to go with Jean and have a drink that one time he'd come to Central, he'd told his chain smoker friend of his plans with Winry. At some point in their drunken reverie, Havoc told him everything he needed to know to make their first night one of their best, and Ed was certainly doing his best to make sure he followed his friend's instructions down to the letter.

His wet kisses to her sensitive breasts had Winry gasping and keening. She unbound his hair and held him close to her chest when he began to suckle… Ed's length brushed against the place where her leg met her hip, and he thrust tenderly two or three times to alleviate the ache growing in his guts, then forced himself to focus and drive her absolutely crazy. With a final squeeze and a slow lick, he abandoned her chest and slid down her body, heading back for the nest of golden curls with which he began this sensual journey.

"Please…" Winry begged. "Please, Ed…"

He raised his head, but his hands continued on. "You like it when I touch you down here?" His fingers made contact with her still electrified flesh, and Winry jerked in response, then groaned a positive. Smirking, he asked, "You like it when I taste you down here?" Winry's eyes were big as saucers as she watched him dip his face into the space between her legs, and then she positively cried out when he captured her swollen pearl once more.

"Oh God, Ed! Yes!" Her hips rolled against his chin, and after a moment, she felt something new entirely, and she gaped at the ceiling as she realized it was Ed's finger sliding deep inside her. Her blue eyes fluttered shut at the new sensations coursing through her body, and her panting breath was the loudest sound in the room, nearly drowning out the quiet sucking sounds Ed made with his mouth and wet _schlup_ his finger made in her trembling sheath.

Feeling bolder than ever, Ed positively buried his face in her as he added a second finger, trying to stretch her gently and ready her as much as he could… He was dying to enter her, dying to feel that damp heat strangling him. But, he could hear Havoc's drunken laughter in his ears as he remembered what he said in crystal clarity: _"You gotta get her to go first, Ed my friend, because you ain't gonna last five seconds once you feel her wrapped around ya!"_ He would stave off his climax as long as he could. Winry was more than worth it, and he thought she was close to finally having hers now. She was sweating and shaking and breathing so hard now… So close…

He added a third finger, delighted that she rocked her hips down onto his hand, and he pulled his mouth back. "Come on Winry… Just let go, come for me…" He felt her hands tangle in his loose hair, and she shoved him back down into her body, begging him without words to resume his oral assault on her clitoris. Ed nibbled and licked and sucked as he drove all four of his fingers inside, whispering occasionally for her to grant him her orgasm and allow him to take her properly. He didn't have to wait very much longer, but the moments leading up to her release were torturous: she moaned and groaned and keened and hissed and whined and drove him _fucking crazy_ , and then finally, _finally_ , she sat straight up and curled herself around Ed's head, _screamed_ and _cried_ as he finally shoved her into that white hot oblivion where she became aware of nothing but the spasm of her entire body and the sound of her own voice mixed with the proud growl of the man who made it possible…

As soon as she flopped to her back, Ed moved with a quickness up her still trembling body and planted his mouth, still wet with her ecstasy, on hers and kissed her like he needed her breath to survive. He used the automail knee to part her legs, the cool metal causing her to suck in a sharp breath around his lips. Ed pulled back and gazed into her face, flushed from her orgasm and breathless, but wanting more. "My bride…" he said as he gripped his cock (damn, he was _so_ hard!) and gathered the slick fluids she made only minutes earlier. "This might sting a little," he grunted as he snapped his hips forward and burst through her virginal seal, not giving her time to even think about it.

Winry arched her back from the bed in pain, and Ed ceased his movements, giving her time to adjust. _"Shit, I'm gonna blow and I just got in here!"_ he cursed to himself. _"Havoc was_ **not** _kidding about that!"_ He tried to ignore how she was rippling around him, tried to think of _anything_ other than the moment he found himself in. He even tried to clench his hands into fists so tight that his nails dug in deep…

"Just go slow," she said a few minutes later, breaking him out of his self induced meditations.

"You sure?" he breathed.

Her hands came to his face and then she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yeah, it doesn't hurt much now." She felt him heave a sigh of relief, felt him pull slowly out and push slowly back in, electricity dancing down the depths of her insides wherever he touched her, that twisting pressure already beginning to build again. As she calmed and relaxed into the slowly blooming pleasure Ed was working so hard to give her, she drew her knees back and found he could sink deeper, and it was then he found her sacred spot inside…

" _ **GOD ED!**_ " she cried. Ed made a note to not change anything about his position as he pistoned within her. Winry's voice was cracking, she was out of breath and had begun meeting his thrusts half way… Ed knew it was expected that he make her fall to pieces a second time now, but he was so close himself. "Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop!" she begged, causing Ed to groan. Her voice stroked his ego, and he fought to keep going for her… He prayed to every God that could hear him that he didn't finish before she did, and as if his prayers were heard he felt her velvet walls begin to flutter around him, and before he could stop himself, he felt the coiling tension in his gut begin to snap…

"Unng, I'm gonna come, Winry!"

She locked her heels behind his back and pulled him even deeper, and when she felt him try to pull out, she cried, "No, I want it! Please!" The rippling intensified, and she whined his name as she gave him her second release, coating his groin with a gush and gripping him harder than before… He felt like he was being sucked in to the bottom of her depths, and it was enough to push him over the edge.

He would swear later that the world stopped turning for the briefest moment when he finally came to his shattering end. His vision went blank, his mind filled with nothing but the thought of Winry, the pleasures they were _finally_ sharing with one another, and how good it felt to love and be loved in that way that only lovers can know. He gave her his heart and soul into every drop he shot into her womb, and he whispered that he loved her with the last of his strength. When he was finally done and they were both sated, he collapsed on top of her, his face coming to rest on her neck at her pulse point. He gave her soft kisses as he caught his breath. He wondered if he'd lived up to any expectations she might have had, and his brows furrowed a little. She wondered if this would be the night she would conceive their first child, and the thought of it turned her lips up at the corners.

Ed finally rolled off of her, pulled the covers up over both of them and took her in his arms, burying his face in her hair. "Winry?" he asked quietly as he hugged her a little tighter. "Was it alright? I mean, did you like it?"

"It was the best I've ever had, Ed," she giggled as she snuggled closer to him.

"The world just _loves_ a smart-ass, Win…" He playfully nipped her ear. "You know what I meant."

Her hand trailed up and down the arm that was wrapped around her. "It was… Wow. It was 'wow', Ed." She turned her head a little so she could face him somewhat. "It was incredible and beautiful and perfect. Thank you." Ed grinned and leaned in to peck her on the lips.

"I'm glad. I worried that you wouldn't like it, or it would hurt so bad that you'd hate me or try to brain me with one of your wrenches." He sighed as he closed his eyes. "Next time you get to do all the work, 'kay?" Ed felt her nodding, and then he began to drift in and out of sleep.

"Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"Welcome home."

* * *

The next day, Ed surprised Pinako by bringing her breakfast up to her room. The old woman blinked a few times, then seemed to nod in approval that her adopted grandson had come home for a visit. When Ed said Al was coming and bringing Mei with him, she gave a quiet sigh.

"She thinks I'm getting ready to…" she said between sips of her coffee.

"Granny, it's not like that," Ed said as he dragged a chair to her bedside, only lying to her because he felt she didn't need to be reminded of how bad her illness was. "Winry asked us to come home because she missed us and knew you did too." He cleared his throat and fidgeted with his hands. "Besides, I got something really important I need to talk to you about."

She wiped her mouth with the napkin on her tray, and looked at Ed through tired eyes. "What is it, Ed?"

"Granny… I need your permission…" he was choking on it: choking on the sentence that would change his life depending on Pinako's answer. Finally he took a deep breath, smoothed his palms out over his knees and began again. "I want to marry Winry, and I'd like your permission to do it." He looked at the old woman in the bed, watching as something like a soft memory floated through her mind. "I'll take good care of her, make sure she's happy and doesn't want for anything, love her and be faithful to her, and I swear to you I'll never walk out on her and my kids like my old man did."

That soft, faraway look remained on her face, making Ed think she might be trying to find a nice way to tell him no, and then she smiled into her lap and nodded to herself, then gave Ed a broad grin.

"Ed, I couldn't think of a better man to look after her. You have my blessing." Ed leapt from his chair and gently gave her a warm hug and a kiss to her cheek. He told her thank you about a dozen times, told her she wouldn't regret her decision, told her they'd stay with her until the very end and make sure she herself wanted for nothing and was comfortable.

As he made to go downstairs to tell Winry the good news, she stopped him. "Ed?" He turned to face her. "Do me one favor. The next time you get it in your heads to have relations, stuff a sock in her mouth."

Ed's bug-eyed expression sent her into a fit of laughter. "She said you slept like a rock!" he cried.

"Well, even rocks don't sleep through screams of ecstasy. Just keep it down, I don't think I could handle listening to all that again. Getting hot and bothered at my age could send me into a heart attack…" Another fit of laughter ensued when Pinako found Ed's face to be nearly purple with embarrassment at her goading. "Relax Ed, I was only teasing. But she really was loud."

Ed turned away from her, feeling queasy. "I'll talk to her about it. Thank you again for your blessing, Granny."

He took a moment outside her door to compose himself before heading back downstairs with the supper dishes Winry left out in the hallway. Winry took the silverware and dumped it into the steaming dishwater, then grabbed the wash rag and began to wash the dinner plate. "How's she doing?"

Ed pulled a chair out at the table, glaring daggers at her. "I thought you said she slept like a rock."

She turned from the sink, soapy coffee mug in hand and furrowed her brows. "She does!" Ed continued to glare at her until finally she understood what he was getting at. A blush found its way into both their faces as Winry turned back to the dishes, dropped the mug into the water where it landed in the bottom of the sink with a muffled _thud_ , and put a drenched hand to her cheek. "Oh no..." Her other hand came up and she cradled her own face as she thought she would die from embarrassment. "Oh God! She heard us?"

"No, she heard _you_." Ed crossed his arms and looked away from her. "I wasn't the one screaming my head off..."

She turned then, angry and eyes narrowed. "Don't blame this on me, this is all _your_ fault! I never screamed like that before when I..." her blush deepened, and suddenly she was even more embarrassed than before. Ed cocked an eyebrow at her, no doubt amused at her desperate attempts to win an argument, even though it was about how good of a job he'd done the night before. "Besides, maybe if you hadn't been so enthusiastic I would've been a little quieter!"

Ed chuckled. "So you're mad because I was 'enthusiastic'? You're mad because I was good and made you come harder than you ever have before?"

Winry covered her face again and screamed into her hands. "Don't say it out loud like that!" she cried. A few moments later, she straightened up and began washing the dishes again. "We have no choice, we can't do it again."

"What?" Ed said, nearly choking on his coffee.

"We can't do it again. I don't think I can without thinking she'll hear me."

Ed looked as though he'd been run through with an iron spike. "But Winry-"

She rinsed the last of the dished and set them in the rack to dry. "No, I won't bother her with that again! I'm sure she's just as embarrassed as we are." She jerked a towel out of a drawer and dried her hands. "We'll just have to wait until after she's gone."

Ed slammed his coffee mug down, stomped over to her and spun her around. He clasped one hand over her mouth and let the other one sneak under the hem of her dress, roughly cupping her femininity in his palm. "I'm sure we can find a way to compromise, Winry..." A calloused finger found its way into the leg of her panties and began stroking the little bud of nerves he knew would send her over the edge.

Winry was unable to protest, being so lost in the haze of this new pleasure the way she was. If she made even a squeak under his hand, he nipped her ear or her neck, which made it harder to not cry out, but reminded her of the necessity to be as quiet as possible. For a moment, he released her entirely, and thinking he was finished, she panted, "Maybe you're right, maybe there is a compromise to be found here." She didn't know that he'd undone his fly...

"Shh, not done," he said as he yanked her underwear to one side and slid himself into her trembling heat as he bent her over the counter top. Winry gasped, and then found herself being gagged with the towel she'd dried her hands on. "Not a peep, got it?" Ed grunted as he found her little pink pearl once more. He gripped a thigh and pulled her open, thrusting inside her with everything he had. He felt her trying to push back and meet him half way, but she was concentrating on being silent and she couldn't do both at the same time. Faster than she would have liked, Winry felt herself begin to ripple and contract. Just as she thought she was going to lose it, Ed came first, emitting a low masculine growl and a hissing breath. The sound of his enjoyment intensified Winry's orgasm, and she couldn't help a choked moan through the towel in her mouth. Ed pulled it away and gave her a deep kiss as she shivered and squeezed him with her tremendous release. He slid out of her slowly, wiping her clean with her gag, then taking the still damp wash rag and wiping himself off before tucking his wilted member back inside his pants.

"Feeling a little more reasonable now?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Mmhmm," she hummed as she laid her head on his shoulder. "You're really good at this sex thing, Ed."

He laughed. "I swear I don't know what I'm doing! I guess what little advice I got was worth it though." He kissed her lips, then smirked at her. "You get to do all the work the next two times now." She giggled and they shared another kiss, then wandered out to sit on the porch to wait for Al and Mei Chang.

'Hey Ed?" Winry asked as she sat in his lap playing with his hair. "We were arguing right before we uh... y'know... right?"

"Kinda. Why?"

She blushed. "Did we just have make up sex?"

Ed wore a puzzled look, then laughed. "Yeah, I guess we did!" Suddenly Winry burst out laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?"

As her fit began to subside, she said, "Ed, you're _short_!"

The mirth in his face drained quickly. His amber eyes narrowed, "No I'm not, I'm almost a head taller than you now."

"But still, compared to Al, you're so _little_!" Her face was painted with mischief.

"Cut it out Win..." You could practically see the smoke coming from his ears.

"I'll never know why I fell in love with a _shrimp_ like you, Ed..." Suddenly she found her wrists clamped in his hands.

"What the fuck are you doing Winry?" He sounded genuinely hurt. His eyes looked angry and sad at the same time. Winry leaned over to kiss him but he pulled away...

"I'm sorry, Ed... I didn't mean it. I just wanted an excuse to... make it up to you."

He blinked, watching the grin spread across her dusty rose colored lips. He stole that kiss she meant to give him a moment ago, gently pushed her off his lap and took her hand, leading her back into the house and up the stairs. "Oh you can make it up to me, just remember, you get to do all the work."


End file.
